Analise critica VI
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi,Harry e Draco em um dia de compras,Um momento fofo entre os dois observados por Hermione Granger. sequela de analise critica V.


**Titulo:** Analise Critica VI.

**Declaração: **Eu não possuo Harry.

**Advertência: **Yaoi,você foi avisado!.

**Beta: **nenhum

**Emparelhamento:** Draco Malfoy dom/Harry Potter.

**Resumo: **Yaoi,Harry e Draco em um dia de compras,Um momento fofo entre os dois observados por Hermione Granger. sequela de analise critica V.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Analise Critica VI**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoje era o primeiro final de semana em Hogsmeade Hermione andava sozinha pelas ruas querendo ir a livraria para ver se tinha algum tipo de novidade com a leitura e seus amigos rapidamente declinaram o convite,Ron tinha ido para a loja de doces e Harry era para encontrar Sirius em algum lugar pelo menos fora isso que ele falou que faria hoje.

Andando pela rua principal Hermione logo tomou um caminho alternativo que não era muito utilizado pelas pessoas por isso mais parado e fácil de seguir sem contar que cortaria um caminho imenso para ela,a rua era sinuosa e fácil de perder sua entrada se você não soubesse a onde ela se encontrava.

Mas assim que virava uma curva ela viu de relance uma mecha de cabelo loiro-prateado(?) fazendo a próxima curva que a fizera para no mesmo instante sabendo que aquele cabelo só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa que frequentava Hogwarts, o seu objeto de estudo favorito Draco Malfoy,e isso a fez perguntar o que ele estaria fazendo ali.

Com grande curiosidade Hermione se lançou o feitiço de invisibilidade,o que nos tempos de hoje era um dos que mais estava usando,muito mais do que quando estava travando a guerra contra Voldemort para falar a verdade,e seguiu ele cuidadosamente.

Assim que fez a curva viu ele se agarrando com o seu melhor amigo que era para estar naquele momento com seu padrinho e não em um amasso super quente com o príncipe de gelo em uma das ruas sem movimento de Hogsmeade embora Hermione estava amando ver eles em um espaço que não era na escola na calada da noite.A luz do dia o amor que os dois tinham era muito mais claramente visto de qualquer modo.

O beijo era aquecido claramente mais Hermione podia dizer que não tinha nada de sexual naquele momento entre os dois, bom não depois de vê-los em um momento verdadeiramente sexual,embora ainda era muito quente de se olhar,Hermione esperou um momento antes que o beijo quebrasse.

Os dois se olharam nos olhos por um momento,o prata reconhecendo o verde como iguais,os dois refletidos com todo o sentimento de amor que os dois conseguiam reunir naquele momento e fizera Hermione ficar por um momento se folego novamente se perguntando se algum dia poderia ter esse tipo de sentimento com o seu parceiro.

Mas novamente era mil vezes mais surpreendente ver Draco Malfoy demonstrar esse sentimento.Não era todos que poderiam dizer que viram através da mascara de um Malfoy algo tão puro e belo quanto o sentimento estampado agora, Harry era um cara de sorte.

"Então meu amor?Pronto para as compras?" Draco perguntou depois de um momento.

"Claro!"Harry disse com um entusiasmo que Hermione raramente via nos tempos de hoje"Mas temos que nos apressar eu prometi ir ao três vassouras em uma hora e meia encontrar Ron e Hermione."

"Vamos então eu não quero perder o tempo que nos resta!"Draco jogou alguns feitiços básicos de desilusão mudando a cor do cabelo,olhos e pouca coisa de sua estrutura facial,e principalmente escondendo a cicatriz de Harry."Então meu amor você gostaria de fazer compras aqui ou no mundo trouxa?"

"No mundo trouxa de você não se importa!Gostaria de poder te chamar pelo seu nome,sem contar que chamaria a atenção dois estranhos vagando por aqui,e vamos falar a verdade os trouxas tem uma variedade maior de coisas para comprarmos."

Draco assentiu,e Hermione podia ver a logica por trás da situação,os bruxos eram verdadeiramente limitados com o que tinham para vender parando mais na época da renascença do que avançando em suas pesquisas e ela podia até ver o ponto eles tinham magia então porque fazer mais?Porém ela mesma não seguia esse tipo de pensamento.

Saindo de seu monologo interno Hermione viu que eles seguiam para a livraria para poderem utilizar a rede de Flu,fazendo sua mente ela rapidamente os acompanhou querendo ver seus objetos de estudo em outro ambiente sem contar que era uma chance de ouro se eles aparatar ela nunca poderia segui-los.

Entrando na livraria,que não era tão grande assim os dois(três) rumaram para lareira que era bem grande e caberia até mesmo quatro pessoas juntas,então assim os três se ajeitaram confortavelmente antes de Malfoy pegar o pó e jogar gritando "caldeirão furado"

Os Dois(três)rapidamente fizeram seu caminho para fora rumando para Londres trouxa,os dois andavam abraçados pelas ruas do comercio,Harry e Draco pareciam estar apenas curtindo o momento falando de coisas banais como quadribol, poções,matérias escolares,como foi seu dia e coisas do tipo não se interessando verdadeiramente nas compras apenas olhando ao redor com pouco interesse.

Logo porém isso mudou Harry olhou para a vitrine de uma loja e seu olhar parecia se iluminar com esse fato e Harry puxou seu amante naquela direção parando em frente a janela a onde tinha uma jaqueta de couro belíssima que parecia até mesmo para Hermione implorando para o moreno comprar.

Vendo o rosto de Harry que parecia ter se iluminado como o de uma criança Hermione logo chegou a conclusão de que seu melhor amigo adorava fazer compras o que era um pouco chocante porque Hermione acho que se tinha alguém naquele relacionamento que gostava de comprar as coisas seria Malfoy,mas o que ela sabia dele?Nada como parecia.

Os dois(três) entraram na loja,Draco colocando um olhar perigoso em seu rosto que mostrava claramente que ele não era alguém que você gostaria de brincar em hipótese alguma já Harry colocou um sorriso amável em seu rosto que logo mostrou ao vendedor que se aproximava com que seria seguro conversar.

Aquele momento poderia se tornar uma bela foto em sua mente apenas substituindo as cores que estavam seus cabelos e olhos e nesse quadro mostraria como os dois eram completamente opostos ostentando aquelas expressões e ainda sim ainda sim como ambos faziam um belo casal.

Os vendedores e funcionários eram atraídos para Harry com extrema facilidade,e claramente não querendo tratar do assunto com seu companheiro que tinha os olhos sobre Harry que transbordava de possessividade e deixava bem claro para qualquer um o tipo de relacionamento que os dois possuíam,com um aperto possessivo na cintura do homem menor.

Logo Hermione estava se perguntado como Harry coordenava as coisas e prometeu a si mesmo que assim que a mascara dele caísse ela nunca iria fazer compras com o seu melhor amigo,o brilho em seus olhos eram sádicos enquanto escolhia as coisas com os vendedores e fazendo Draco segui-lo por todo lado o sorriso lindo e inabalável continuava em seu rosto e o moreno parecia transbordar felicidade enquanto escolhia o que queria nos braços de seu namorado.

Logo os dois estavam com um guarda-roupa completamente novo com roupas simples,originais,que estavam em moda e acessórios que complementassem,Hermione mal podia manter o ritmo deles e ainda sim,ela estava se divertindo imensamente,vendo os dois coordenarem as comprar,Draco deveria estar feliz com o feitiço se peso e para minimizar as compras já que era ele que levava as sacolas.

Draco por vez dava palpites e o que ele queria e achava que ficaria melhor,que era aceito de um modo incrivelmente bom por Harry que por vezes lhe dava um selinho,vendo as escolhas do seu amigo Hermione se perguntou como ele ainda se vestia com roupas tão feias e tinha um gosto tão bom...ótimo outro mistério para ela descobrir...por que as as coisa com Harry Potter nunca é fácil?

A hora anda com extrema rapidez e Hermione nem a viu passar vendo e analisando como os dois agiam juntos em publico que não os conhecia,eles pareciam não se importar em esconder o seu amor um pelo outro,Draco a todo momento parecia deixar bem claro a quem o moreno pertencia e Harry não parecia se importar com esse fato porque parecia deixar bem claro para seu amante que ele aceitava a dominação que sabia a quem pertencia.

Era incrível observar esse fato o jogo era completamente sem palavras e ainda estava claro para qualquer um notar e ai vem o caso de novo como eles conseguiam manter as rédias tão baixas em Hogwarts e ainda fingirem que se odeia?não parecia ser possível vendo os dois nesse momento.

Logo os dois começaram se distanciar,Harry agora parecia escolher roupas unicamente para seu amante que ia para o provador para ver como elas iria ficar,o gosto do menor era realmente bom para fazer ate mesmo o príncipe da sonserina vestir uma roupa trouxa ou talvez fosse os olhos de cachorrinho que Harry jogou o que Hermione tinha certeza ninguém na face da terra poderia resistir.

Hermione viu quando Draco saiu para provar um roupa enquanto Harry ficava conversando com os vendedores sobre o que queria para o seu namorado e se na loja tinha o que ele estava querendo,ela viu quando Draco saiu e olhou para o moreno que não tinha notado se reaparecimento para alinha de visão...ela viu quando um sorriso maravilhoso se formou em seu rosto...um sorriso que demonstrava todo o amor que ele tinha mesmo que fosse apenas para si mesmo.

Se ela tinha alguma duvida dos sentimentos dele agora Hermione não tinha mais ele amava seu melhor amigo,de todas as formas que seu irmão precisava em um companheiros e ela faria tudo em seu alcance para fazer que algo tão lindo não morra...embora ela tinha a impressão que não precisaria se preocupara tanto com isso.

Harry sorria e gesticulava para o que queria então ria com o que algum vendedor sugeria e então falava especificamente o que queria e como queria sem se deixar persuadir a comprar algo mais caro o que não condizia com seus gostos,era um show lindo para ver.A diversão nos olhos do menor era inabalável...fazendo-o ficar ainda mais irresistível.

Hermione viu como um vendedor se aproximou perto de mais de seu melhor amigo para falar e quando voltou seus olhos para Draco ela podia ver o ciumes e a possessividade tomando conta de suas feições claramente achando aquela proximidade em extremo inapropriado.

A observadora viu como Draco voltou ao provador para colocar suas próprias roupas e apostaria o tudo o que tinha que ele estava colocando a roupa em velocidade máxima,o que se mostrou correto quando um minuto depois ele saiu da cabine,e viu por um momento o vendedor falar alguma coisa em seu ouvido o que fez o menor ruborizar.

Draco entregou as roupas que iram comprar para os vendedores os olhos brilhando em fúria e ciumes fazendo com que todos saíssem da sua frente enquanto puxava Harry para o caixa sem dar a menor explicação,e parecia ainda mais furioso quando vira o rosto sonhador de seu namoro tinha.

Quando sairão da loja com as compras Draco exalava fúria que nem mesmo preciso de varinha para encolher as compras e coloca-las no bolso enquanto puxava o moreno,ninguém notou a magia sendo realizada,e Draco parecia se importar menos com a cena de ciumes que estava fazendo.

Draco puxou Harry para um beco sem movimento e o prensou na parede a raiva,ciumes e dominância parecia circular a ar em grande intensidade,moendo contra Harry de maneira provocativa,o beijo que se seguiu era como uma afirmação que Harry lhe pertencia,esse que tinha entrelaçado a perna em sua cintura.

"Você esqueceu a quem pertence Harry?" Draco perguntou com um rosnado assim que se separou do beijo.

"Do que...você...aahh...esta falando?" Harry gemeu anda sentindo Draco movimentar-se por seu corpo e descaradamente lambendo sua orelha tirando sua concentração.

"O que aquele vendedor estava falando para você que o deixou tão feliz de ouvir Potty?" O ciumes saiam em ondas de Draco fazendo Harry dar um sorriso safado.

"Com ciumes Dray?" disse em um tom provocativo.

"Responda!"Draco disse perdendo a paciência,querendo saber o porque seu amante estava tão feliz.

"Ele disse..."Harry começou lambendo a orelha de Draco e distribuindo beijos pelo seu pescoço "...que apesar do..." Harry deu um beijo prolongado em seu amante "...temperamento ruim..."Harry se esfregava sinuosamente em Draco "o meu amante..."Harry praticamente gemeu a ultima palavra fazendo Draco,e Hermione,exitados,"...tem um traseiro perfeito..." Harry continuou mordendo o lábio inferior provocante"...que eu tenho sorte de ter ela na minha cama"

Harry terminou com um beijo sensual antes de se afastar de seu amante colocando os pés no chão e ajeitar a roupa para esconder sua ereção e olhava para o rosto corado de seu amante...antes de sorrir.

"Vamos...senão iremos nos atrasar para encontrar Ron e Mione,e se isso acontecer eles vão procurar Sirius e vão descobrir que eu não estava com ele e se isso acontecer eles vão morrer de preocupação e quando me encontrarem eles vão me matar e depois trazer a vida novamente e então eu terei graves problemas."

Harry deu um beijo em seu amante e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Eu sei que você vai para o três vassouras também,e se me prometer se comportar com meus amigos eu irei te recompensar essa noite!" Harry deu um ultimo beijo em seu amante antes de puxar ele de volta a rua para voltar pelo Flu.

Hermione ficou paralisada por um momento sem conseguir sair do lugar,os dois ficavam muito bem juntos não importando a circunstancia em que se encontravam,ela se perguntou qual seria a recompensa por para Draco visivelmente exitado,ela tinha que ficar atenta para ver quando ele iria para o próximo encontro,não querendo perder isso por nada...é claro tudo pelo bem da sua analise.

Hermione respirou fundo para lidar com a sua própria excitação,e aparatou de volta para Hogsmeade,sabendo que teria que fingir que não vira a encontro de seu melhor amigo e viu que Harry verdadeiramente gostava de compras ela não poderia mencionar Draco e voltar a pensar nele como Harry Potter,o garoto perfeito da luz,e não apenas Harry que estava no amor com Draco.

Antes de aparatar de volta para a farsa de suas vidas as ultimas coisas que ela pensou foram:...

_Harry e Draco fazendo tudo parecer sexual!_

_Suas vidas sexuais são extremamente ativas e..._

_ELA NÃO TINHA COMPRADO SEUS LIVROS!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora: **Um momento para mostrar que o relacionamento de Harry e Draco não é apenas baseado no sexo,bom quase tudo,eu não resisti no final! :P sera que vocês gostaram?Vamos pessoal!Tenho que saber se estou agradando e o que mais vocês querem que apareça!


End file.
